Allison and Kate
The familial relationship between''' the Huntress Allison Argent and the former Huntress/current Werejaguar Kate Argent.' Kate, as Chris Argent's younger sister, was Allison's aunt, and as a result, they had been close since Allison was very young; according to Allison, she saw Kate more as a sister than she did as an aunt. However, due to the Argent Family's legacy of being Hunters of the supernatural, a fact that was kept secret from Allison until she was seventeen years of age, both Allison and Kate constantly moved around, which prevented the two from seeing each other for several years. They reunited shortly after Allison, Chris, and Victoria Argent moved to Beacon Hills, California, as Kate came to visit to help Chris and Victoria hunt the Alpha who was terrorizing the town. Unfortunately for Kate, Allison began to grow suspicious of how secretive Kate and her parents were being about what they did for a living, especially when Kate and Chris had conflicting stories about the reasoning behind Kate's car trouble, causing her to suspect that her family was keeping secrets from her. In time, it was revealed that Kate was actually behaving this way on purpose because she disagreed with Chris and Victoria's decision to shield Allison from the supernatural world, and to get around this stance, Kate began leaving clues for Allison to figure out their Hunter legacy for herself, first by giving her the Argent wolf pendant, and then by leaving a flash-bang arrowhead where Allison could find it. After Allison's life was threatened by the Alpha at the high school, Kate began teaching Allison how to defend herself using tasers and her mini-crossbow. Finally, after Kate and her Hunter cohorts managed to capture Derek Hale, who was wrongly accused of the murders committed by the Alpha, she revealed the Argent family secret to Allison-- they hunt Werewolves and other shapeshifters and supernatural beings who pose a threat to humanity. After Allison learned that her then-boyfriend Scott McCall was a newly-turned Werewolf and had hidden this fact from her, as well as that her best friend Lydia Martin had been attacked by the Alpha, she was so upset that Kate easily manipulated her into helping her hunt the town's Werewolves down. However, it wasn't until Allison and Kate had incapacitated Derek and Scott that Allison realized Kate intended to have Allison kill them, a request she refused to accept. Before Kate could kill Scott herself, the Alpha (who had recently been revealed to be Peter Hale, a survivor of the Hale House Fire set by Kate six years earlier and Derek's maternal uncle) arrived and dragged her into the house's remains. He forced Kate to apologize for decimating the Hale Family by threatening Allison's life, but after deeming her apology insincere, he ripped Kate's throat out with his claws as Allison watched in horror. Allison believed her to be dead, but unbeknownst to anyone, Kate had actually survived as a result of how deeply Peter's claws dug into her skin, causing her fatal wounds to instead transform her into a Werejaguar. Unfortunately, Allison and Kate never had the chance to reunite before Allison was killed by an Oni demon during a battle. Upon learning of Allison's death, Kate sought revenge on Scott McCall, as she blamed him for her death and the decimation of her own family; however, what she failed to realize was that Allison adored Scott and the rest of her packmates and would never have stood for Kate's attempts to kill them. The two remain separated, as Allison is still dead and Kate is on the run from the Calavera Family and her brother, Chris. Throughout ''Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Magic Bullet, Allison was awoken in the middle of the night to the sound of her father, Argent, packing up a bag of gear. When she came out of her room to see what was going on, Argent assured her that everything was fine, and that he was simply leaving to go pick up his sister and Allison's aunt Kate. Allison became worried that something had happened to her, and Argent, not wanting to reveal Kate's true purpose in Beacon Hills (which was to help the rest of the Argent Hunters track down the new Alpha Werewolf in town), lied and said that everything was fine, that Kate simply needed help with a flat tire. The next morning, Allison was ecstatic that her aunt had come to visit the family and immediately ran into the guest room where Kate was staying so that they could catch up. When Allison asked her if everything was all right with her car, Kate lied and stated that she just needed a jump-start, a falsehood that contradicted what Argent had told her the night before. Kate then wasted no time complimenting Allison's good looks since she had grown up, but when Allison offered to help her unpack, Kate, afraid of Allison opening up the bag that had her weapons, accidentally grabbed her roughly by the wrist to prevent her from touching it, setting Allison on edge even after Kate apologized for the reflexive action. Later on, Allison was making out with Scott McCall in her garage after school when Kate and Argent caught them after they returned home from grocery shopping. Despite Argent's best attempts to prevent it, Kate invited Scott to join them for a family dinner so they could all get to know each other better. During the dinner, Kate occasionally chimed in to defend Allison's new boyfriend from Argent's strict line of questioning and tried to keep the conversation going by asking Scott about lacrosse and how the game worked. Unbeknownst to any of them, Scott had been tasked with finding a wolfsbane-laced bullet in Kate's belongings so that Derek Hale could learn the specific strain and figure out how to heal himself after he had been shot by Kate the night before. Knowing time was of the essence, Scott excused himself under the guise of going to the bathroom and tried his best to look around to figure out where the bullet could be. Kate eventually found Scott when he accidentally set off an alarm on a room with a locked door, and, wanting to help Allison, she pointed him in the direction of the guest room bathroom before rejoining Allison, Argent, and Victoria at the dinner table. This allowed Scott access to Kate's belongings, and he was ultimately able to locate the rest of the bullets, which contained a rare strain of wolfsbane known as Nordic Blue Monkshood, forcing Scott to have to steal one of the bullets so that Derek could use it to cure himself. Unfortunately for Scott, when he tried to make a quick getaway to rush the bullet to Derek and Stiles Stilinski to save the former's life, Kate, having noticed her belongings had been snooped in, confronted Scott in front of Allison and Argent to demand to know what he took from her bag. Seeing Scott anxiously deny taking anything from her luggage and wanting to protect him, Allison irritably confessed that it was she who rummaged through Kate's things before pulling out a condom that she had removed from the bag in case she and Scott were to have sex that night. Embarrassed and feeling badly for causing a scene in front of Allison's boyfriend, Kate and a very uncomfortable Argent allowed Scott to leave without further trouble. After Allison and Scott said their goodbyes, Allison noticed a piece of shattered glass in the window of Kate's car, causing her to realize that Kate and Argent really did lie about the so-called "car trouble" Kate had the previous night. In The Tell, Kate approached Allison in her bedroom to apologize once again for her behavior the previous night during their disastrous family dinner with her boyfriend Scott McCall. Allison assured her that her mistake was already forgotten, but Kate insisted that she should at least call her a "horrid bitch or something" to make herself feel better, even when Allison informed her that she knew she was just being protective of her. Kate goes on to give Allison her birthday present a little early, although she made a point to remind her that she is not a sentimental person by nature. When Allison opened the gift, she found a silver chain necklace with a large silver pendant stamped with a wolf and a fleur-de-lis, the Argent family symbol. Pleased by Allison's excitement, Kate asked if she was forgiven, and Allison responded by giving her a hug. Kate explained that the necklace was an old family heirloom before adding that if Allison ever wanted to learn more about their lineage, she should look up the symbol. Allison went on to joke that Kate wasn't about to make it easy for her, and Kate chuckled before retorting that some mysteries are worth the wait and leaving the room. In Heart Monitor, Allison had sneaked her boyfriend Scott into her room due to the fact that she was grounded for having skipped school with him the day before to celebrate her seventeenth birthday. The two were in the midst of hooking up when Allison heard a knock at the door and began to panic. She shoved Scott into her closet and quickly put her shirt back on before opening her door to see Kate waiting for her. Not wanting to seem suspicious, Allison invited Kate into her room, allowing Kate to ask her what she was doing. Allison lied and stated that she was just doing homework and sending some emails. Kate gave Allison a knowing smile and asked if she was sending emails to her boyfriend, but Allison, in a snarky tone of voice, retorted that she was emailing PETA (a global organization also known as the People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals) to tell them about "how my wingnut father gunned down an innocent mountain lion in the [[Beacon Hills High School|high school parking lot." Kate correctly guessed that this had to do with the fact that Allison was grounded and thus unable to see Scott, and Allison replied, "I'm not gonna be one of those whining teenagers who looks at her father and says, 'I hate you and I wish you were dead.' But... I hate him and I wish I was dead." Stating that she was beginning to sound like a normal, angry teenager, Kate asked Allison what she was working on and if it was anything she could help her with, and Allison, anxious about the fact that Scott was still hiding in her closet, listening to their conversation, stated that it was a history project and that she really just wanted to be left alone. Curious, Kate continued to question Allison on what the project was about, and suddenly had an idea when Allison explained that it was a history report that had to have some relevance to her own family. She instructed Allison to search for "la Bête du Gévaudan" online, and Allison, knowing French due to her family heritage, correctly translated that to "the Beast of Gevaudan." Together, the two read an article about the Beast online, which stated that the creature had attacked and killed over one hundred people in the province of Lozere in France, and Kate made it a point to emphasize that they were plagued with strange animal attacks just like Beacon Hills. Allison, now interested in the story, asked if the Beast was an animal, and Kate snarked that it was definitely not a mountain lion before asking Allison what she thought it looked like. After studying the picture online, Allison responded that she thought the Beast looked like a wolf. In Lunatic, when Beacon Hills High School finally reopened a week after the murder of the school janitor and the believed murder of Derek Hale (which, unbeknownst to Allison, was done by the Alpha), Chris Argent insisted on driving his daughter Allison to school for her own safety, and Kate decided to tag along with them. When they arrived in front of the school, Allison was about to depart from the SUV when Argent suddenly hit the lock and prevented her from opening the door. Annoyed, Allison pointed out that if he wasn't going to trust her enough to drive to school by herself, then he would at least have to let her out of his vehicle so she could actually go to school. Argent, deciding to match her dramatic tone with his own, turned to ask Kate her opinion on homeschooling, and Kate, playing along, replied that she was more of a "learn by doing" kind of person. Allison gave her father a look before turning to Kate and asking her what her opinion was on "overprotective dads who keep ruining their daughters' lives," Kate, chuckling, leaned over to hit the unlock button on the driver's door so that Allison could finally leave, and Allison thanked her for her help before she headed toward the school. After school, Allison and Kate were hanging out in Allison's bedroom when Kate decided to help Allison learn to protect herself. Before they began, Kate insisted that Allison not tell her father about this, adding that he would kill her if he knew what they were doing. Kate then asked Allison what the name was of their "hapless victim," which was a teddy bear they were using as a target, Allison informed her that it was "Mr. Bear," leading Kate to mock her for her lack of imagination when it came to naming her bear when she was five years old. She then instructed Allison to aim her taser at her bear and "put it out of its misery." When Allison hit the bear exactly as intended, she began to giggle happily as she watched the sparks fly from making contact with the furry plush toy. Kate smiled proudly and stated that if Allison had had the taser with her at the school during the attack, she would have been able to defend herself, only to frown when she saw that Allison's eyes had filled with tears. Changing the topic, Kate asked Allison what was wrong and reminded her that she wanted to do this, and Allison sighed before admitting that she didn't know what happened. Correctly guessing that Allison was talking about her now-ex-boyfriend Scott McCall, Kate assured her that she was gorgeous and that she was going to "break hearts left and right" before bringing up the fact that Scott was lucky to have the short amount of time he had in Allison's world. Allison, now crying, stated that their relationship felt so right until he began acting strange, and that she now didn't know what to believe. Kate argued that one cannot believe anything a guy says, which caused Allison to mention that Scott had mentioned that he didn't know Derek Hale (the believed killer of the janitor who was also assumed dead himself), but she saw them together a few days earlier. Kate, stunned to know that Scott is associated with Derek, asked if the two were friends, and when Allison stammered that, though she didn't think so, she was just going off of what Scott told her, Kate gently demanded that Allison tell her everything that Scott said about Derek. That night, Kate and Argent were on patrol due to the evening's full moon when Kate pointed out Stiles Stilinski, Scott's best friend, who was on the list of suspected newly-turned Betas created by the Alpha. When Argent demanded to know the details of Kate's talk with Allison, Kate turned the attention back on him to ask him about the night he came upon the two Betas in the woods; specifically, if the second Beta really was just smaller than Derek, or if they were also younger, suggesting that either Scott or Stiles could be the Beta they were searching for. In Wolf's Bane, unbeknownst to Allison, her father Argent and Kate were trying to chase down Derek Hale, who was trying to get information from Adrian Harris in hopes of figuring out what the Alpha's victims had in common. Derek was ultimately rescued by Scott and Stiles and shared with them the small bit of information he got-- a description of a necklace worn by a woman who sought instructions on how to commit arson without getting caught. When he showed the drawing to Scott and Stiles, they immediately recognized it as a family heirloom recently inherited by Allison, causing Derek and Stiles to urge Scott to steal the necklace in hopes of learning more. Scott's attempts to mend his relationship with Allison ultimately ended in Allison more upset than ever. Intent on feeling better, Allison went on a run through the Beacon Hills Preserve in hopes of working out her frustration, only to end up at the Hale House ruins. Curiosity got the best of her, and she went inside the house, only for Kate to confront her there, having followed her through the woods. Allison, confused, asked her why she was following her, and Kate claimed she was just concerned about her "favorite niece" before asking her why she was there. Allison cryptically replied that she was looking for answers, and Kate correctly guessed that she meant she wanted to know why Derek wanted to kill her and her friends (as she was still under the untrue assumption that it was Derek who attacked them at the high school and not the Alpha). Kate suggested she look around and imagine how she would feel if she and her father were in a fire like the Hales, adding that it could do "interesting things" to her head. Allison argued that even that kind of grief wouldn't turn her into a psychotic killer, but Kate retorted that one does not need to be psychotic to be a killer, they only need a reason. Kate went on to ask Allison what it was that she wanted, and Allison, still frustrated, replied, "I want to not be scared. That night, at the school, I felt utterly weak. Like-like I needed somebody to come in and rescue me. I hate that feeling. I want to feel stronger than that. I want to feel powerful." Kate, pleased with this answer, informed her that if Allison could give her a little more time and patience, she thought she could help give Allison exactly what she wanted. That evening, Allison attended the lacrosse game with Argent and Kate, and Allison scoffed in disgust when Kate began leering at the cute lacrosse players on the field, including Jackson Whittemore. However, Allison was too distracted by the game to hear Kate quietly ask Argent if Jackson could be the second Beta, wondering aloud if a person could be turned by a scratch. Argent agreed that if the claws went deep enough, it could, causing them to suspect that the Alpha had bitten Jackson. In Co-Captain, Allison awakened in the middle of the night, unable to sleep, and realized her Argent Family pendant is missing. Thinking she may have left it in her car, but after a few minutes, Argent and Kate walked into the garage, leading Allison to duck down in her seat so they wouldn't see her. She overheard a strange conversation between the two about the effectiveness of flash-bang arrows before the topic turned to when Allison would be brought into the family trade. Though Kate was in favor of telling her as soon as possible, Argent argued that she still wasn't ready yet and stormed off without another word, giving Kate, who seemed to sense Allison's presence, the opportunity to leave a flash-bang arrowhead behind for Allison to discover on her own. The next day, Allison convinced her best friend Lydia Martin to come with her into the Beacon Hills Preserve to test out the arrowhead and see what it did, with both girls stunned to find that it exploded on impact when she shot it with her longbow. Allison spent the rest of the day wondering why Kate would leave it for her as a clue. That night, when Scott was late to their private rendezvous in the woods (who, unbeknownst to anyone, had been shot up by Kate and her Hunters in the Hale House ruins and had been rescued by Alan Deaton for treatment of his wolfsbane poisoning), Allison lost her patience and instead responded to a text message from Kate instead. She met Kate at the location she was given and was shocked and horrified to find Derek Hale in shackles and attached to a car battery in his full Werewolf form, with Kate having seemingly captured him. In Formality, Allison, appalled by the fact that Kate was holding Derek hostage, demanded to know what she was doing to him and if it was going to kill him. Kate scoffed and told her not to get "all ethical" on her now, leading Allison to ask her what Derek was. Kate went on to briefly explain the existence of Werewolves to her, including what they're called (shapeshifters, lycans, etc), and pointing out Derek's fangs to make it clear that they are dangerous creatures. Allison was appalled by her blasé response to this news and asked her if this was a joke to her, but Kate simply laughed and stated that everything is a joke to her, because it's the only way she can stay sane with the thought of Werewolves running around. After thinking for a moment, Allison asked if Derek was the one who killed the janitor at the high school and the rest of the animal attacks, but Kate explained that there were actually three wolves total-- Derek, another younger one like Derek known as a "Beta," and the pack leader, known as the Alpha. Upset by all the lies she had been told by her family, Allison asked Kate when her parents were planning on telling her all of this, leading Kate to admit that they hadn't yet decided if they were going to tell her, as they didn't think she could handle it-- they saw her as a frightened little girl who will run crying in the corner when she learned the truth. When she saw how much this hurt Allison, Kate went on to say that when she saw Allison, she saw a young Hunter with natural talent, and reminded her that she had already told her that she wanted to feel powerful, and that this was her chance. Allison asked what she was supposed to do now, and Kate replied that she should just be a normal teenage and trust that Kate will get everything ready for the next part-- helping Kate catch the second Beta. The next day, Allison, who was shopping at Macy's with her best friend Lydia Martin and Lydia's date to the formal, Stiles Stilinski, was approached by Peter Hale, posing as a random stranger, when in reality, he was targeting Allison for two reasons-- both because of her relation to Kate, his ultimate enemy, as well as her connection to Scott, who he was trying to recruit to his pack. However, before it could get too personal, Scott managed to intervene by having the PA system announce Allison's car was getting towed to get her away from Peter. Later on, while Kate was continuing to torture and interrogate Derek in the Hale House cellar, she realized that history was repeating itself in the form of an oblivious Werewolf falling in love with an Argent Hunter. IT was then that she realized that Jackson Whittemore wasn't the second Beta as she had originally assumed (due to the claw marks Derek had inadvertently left on the back of his neck), but that it was actually Scott, because Scott was the one who was in love with Allison. In Code Breaker, |-|Season 2= In Omega, |-|Season 3= In Anchors, In More Bad Than Good, |-|Season 4= In Smoke and Mirrors, at the end of the battle of Kate, Peter, and Kate's Berserker versus the Calavera Hunters and the McCall Pack and their allies, Chris Argent finally managed to track an injured Kate to the temple under La Iglesia after shooting her with a yellow wolfsbane bullet. Afterward, Kate accused Chris of wanting to kill her, which Chris denied, though he claimed he didn't want to save her anymore, either. Kate used this as an opportunity to call him out for making her the bad guy and argued that Scott McCall and his friends weren't Chris' heroes before accusing them of killing Allison. This made Chris furious as he reminded her that Allison died saving her friends and pointed out that Kate wouldn't die for anyone before Kate fled the scene. Trivia *According to Allison in Magic Bullet, she and Kate had a relationship more akin to sisters than that of an aunt and a niece, though it had been a few years since they had last seen each other. *Peter Hale remarked on the resemblance between Allison and Kate, though he did remark that Allison seemed less "damaged" than Kate was. Though physically, the two had little in common (with Allison being a very fair with dark brunette hair while Kate had blonde hair and a more olive skin tone), they were both very athletic women who were fierce and obsessed with being strong and powerful, leading them to each become very impressive Hunters in their own right. *Both Allison and Kate were manipulated and corrupted by Gerard Argent's influence, though Allison's dark arc was only temporary, whereas Kate's has become more or less part of her personality. *After Allison's resurrection, she began having hallucinations of Kate rising from the dead and having fangs and claws, which was ultimately proven to be somewhat accurate in the episode after Allison's death, when it was revealed that Peter's claws had turned Kate into a Werejaguar, which allowed her to self-resurrect right before the full moon in Season 2's Shape Shifted. It is possible that these hallucinations were psychic in nature, perhaps as a side-effect of the surrogate sacrifice ritual that required Allison be sacrificed and resurrected. *Kate sought to avenge Allison's death by turning Scott McCall into a Berserker in hopes that his pack would kill him, as she blamed him for killing Allison, though, as Chris Argent reminded her, Allison died saving her friends from the Oni and was not killed by them as she insisted. Gallery Allison and kate magic bullet.gif|''Magic Bullet'' Allison and kate magic bullet 1.jpg|''Magic Bullet'' Allison and kate the tell.jpg|''The Tell'' Allison and kate heart monitor.jpg|''Heart Monitor'' S1ep06-Heart-Monitor.jpg|''Heart Monitor'' Allison and kate lunatic 1.png|''Lunatic'' Allison and kate lunatic.jpg|''Lunatic'' Allison and kate wolf's bane.jpg|''Wolf's Bane'' Hale house cellar derek kate allison.jpg|''Formality'' Code breaker allison and kate.jpg|''Code Breaker'' 1x12 Kate and Allison.png|''Code Breaker'' Hallucinations allison kate anchors 1.gif|''Anchors'' Category:Relationships Category:Familial Relationships Category:Argent Family Category:Needs Help Category:Female Relationships